The present invention relates to a rearview assembly and, more specifically to an interior rearview mirror assembly for use in vehicles incorporating utility functions, such as storage space for holding or housing various accessories.
Until recently, rearview mirror assemblies have been used primarily for rear vision. More recently, electronic, electric and various additional functional features, however, have been added to the rearview mirror assembly, for example map reading lights, reflective elements with displays, controls for actuating garage doors, or the like.
With the advent of electro-optic mirrors such as electrochromic mirrors, a new generation of rearview mirrors has afforded the possibility of a slim reflector package. As a day/night actuator mechanism is no longer needed in such mirrors, the size of the reflective element assembly is defined be the thickness of the electrochromic mirror element and by its associated electronics.
In addition, more recently, drivers and occupants of the vehicle engage in more and more non-driving activities, such as telephone conversations, note taking, remote transactions, and the like. As a result, many of these activities take the driver""s attention away from the front of the vehicle because the activity involves the driver looking to locations in the vehicle remote from the windshield. Furthermore, while note pad holders have been devised to attach to the windshield, by suction cups or the like, these holders often hamper or obstruct the view through the windshield and may come loose or detach. As a result, the driver of the vehicle may have an obstructed view. Also, frequently a driver or vehicle occupant may remove eyeglasses or sunglasses or the like when exiting the vehicle, and seeks a storage place where they can be left and readily found.
Consequently, there is a need to optimize the available space in the vehicle for storing and locating objects and accessories, such as sunglasses, flashlights, map holders, writing surfaces, pen holders and the like, and, furthermore, providing accessories in a location that is easy to reach but which does not cause the driver of the vehicle to redirect his or her eyes far from the front of the vehicle, thus minimizing or eliminating the driver""s distraction. In addition, it is desirable that the space which is used to store or locate these objects and accessories does not obstruct the driver""s view.
The present invention provides an interior rearview mirror assembly, which includes a mount for attachment of the assembly to a windshield or to a header portion of the vehicle interior, and one or more storage spaces for storing, locating or holding objects and/or accessories.
In one form of the invention, an interior rearview mirror assembly includes a casing or housing, a reflective element positioned in the casing, and the casing including a storage space. The storage space provides storage for at least one accessory and for storing the accessory in a location which is easily accessible by an occupant of the vehicle.
In one aspect, the storage space is defined by a recess or pocket provided on or in the casing, for example a recess or pocket provided in an upper wall of the casing. The storage space may comprise a compartment or bin, such as is defined by the recess or pocket or the like. In further aspects, the storage space comprises an elongated trough-shape body for supporting an accessory, such as at least one of a pair of spectacles, a writing instrument, and coins. In other forms, the casing includes an upper wall and an opening in the upper wall. A storage bin, preferably a removable storage bin, is positioned as an insert in the opening with the insert forming the recess and providing the storage space. In another embodiment, the walls of the bin are defined by the wall of the mirror assembly casing itself, such as formed by molding.
In other forms, the casing includes a recess which extends into a bottom wall of the casing for storing a pendent accessory. For example, the pendent accessory may include a reflective element or may be a display screen, such as a liquid crystal display screen, or may be a writing pad or a keyboard. Preferably, the pendent accessory includes a housing, which supports the accessory. In further aspects, the housing is supported from the mirror assembly by a support. Preferably, the accessory housing is pivotally mounted to the support to permit repositioning of the accessory for viewing by or access to an occupant of the vehicle, such as by a driver or a passenger.
In other aspects, the pendent accessory includes a display screen, such as a touch screen, which displays information for an occupant of the vehicle. In preferred form, the pendent accessory includes a housing which supports the display screen. The housing is supported from the mirror assembly by a support, with the housing being pivotally mounted to the support to permit repositioning of the display screen. Further, the pendent accessory may include a circuit board for supporting electronics which display information on the display screen.
In other aspects, the pendent accessory is mounted for extension and retraction into the recess. Such pendent accessory may be mounted for extension and/or retraction from the casing that houses the reflective element, or from the mirror support arm that supports the mirror casing and about which the mirror casing is pivotably moveable, or from the mirror mount where the interior rearview mirror attaches to the vehicle such as to a button adhered to the windshield or to an attachment point in the header region of the roof-area of the vehicle. The pendent accessory housing includes an outer surface which generally aligns with the outer surface of the casing when the housing is moved to its retracted position within the casing.
In other aspects, the casing includes an accessory attachment member for releasably holding an accessory. For example, the accessory attachment member may comprise a clip or retainer with generally resilient or spring-like arm for receiving and releasably retaining an object such as a pen, a tool or the like. Such attachment member may comprise a generally C-shaped clip for releasably holding a work piece. Optionally, the accessory attachment member is integrally molded with the casing. For example, the accessory attachment member may be provided at the bottom wall of the casing or provided on a forward facing (relative to the direction of travel of the vehicle) wall of the casing so that, when the interior mirror assembly is mounted in the vehicle, a work piece (such as for example, a writing instrument such as a pencil or a pen or a tool or a utility instrument such as a Swiss Army knife) is held to the mirror housing at its rear, and between the outer wall of the mirror housing and the inner surface of the vehicle windshield.
In yet a further aspect, the casing includes a recess formed in a forward facing side of the casing. A dockable assembly such as a flashlight, phone, or pager is supported in the recess and is removably mounted to the casing such that an occupant of the vehicle can quickly and easily remove the dockable assembly for use independently of the rearview mirror assembly.
In further aspects, the casing includes an upper wall, a lower wall, and opposed end walls. A recess extends into one of the end walls thereby defining a storage space. The recess extends between the upper and lower walls to define a slotted recess which supports an accessory holder. The accessory holder is slidably positioned and releasably held in the recess. Preferably, the holder includes a body with upper and lower walls, an end wall, and a back wall. The end wall inserts into the recess when the holder is positioned in the recess. At least one of the upper wall, lower wall, and an edge of the back wall is aligned to follow contours of the casing when the holder is positioned in the recess.
In another form of the invention, an interior rearview mirror assembly includes a casing or reflective element supported in the casing and a support for mounting the casing to a windshield mounting button. The support preferably includes a break-away bracket or mount which includes a storage space for supporting at least one accessory thereon.
In one aspect, the bracket includes a planar mounting surface for supporting the accessory thereon. Optionally, the bracket may include an accessory attachment member for holding a work piece. In further aspects, the bracket includes a bottom edge, with the accessory attachment member being positioned at the bottom edge.
Advantages provided by the present invention include a high mounted storage location which is easily accessible to an occupant of the vehicle. In addition, by incorporating the storage space into an interior rearview mirror assembly the distraction caused by retrieval from or placement into the storage space is minimized as the effort or action to retrieve or store is equivalent to the action of adjusting the position of the rearview. Further, the location of the storage space is not readily discernible from the outside of the vehicle enhancing the security of the vehicle.